facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Era
First Century 2E 1 — The Second Era, also known as the Common Era, starts. 2E 3 — The Mage Guild is formed in Anvil. 2E 32 — The Fighters Guild is formed in Bruma. Second Century ;2E 120 — Baroness Viana the Pure becomes ruler of Lainlyn. ;2E 148 — Baroness Viana the Pure dies. Third Century ;2E 227 — Tjurhane Fyrre dies. *The great Ayleid (Wild Elf) sage, Tjurhane Fyrre, dies. ;2E 230 — The first Mages Guild is formed. *Sickened by the foolishness of his superiors in the Psijic Order, Vanus Galerion founds the new guild in Firsthold. ;2E 283 — Akaviri Potentate Versidue-Shaie declares martial law. *During the 37 years of martial law, all other armies in Tamriel are crushed. Fourth Century ;2E 309 — The province of Elsweyr is founded. *Kiergo and Eshita, rulers of the minor kingdoms Anequina and Pellitine, marry. The kingdoms are combined to create the province of Elsweyr, sparking a great class war which almost resulted in outside intervention. ;2E 320 — Dinieras-Ves "the Iron" founded The Syffim, the forerunner of the Fighters Guild. *Since Potentate Versidue-Shaie had destroyed all armies but his own, the Syffim were intended to act as a hired army to suppress brigandage in the provinces. ;2E 324 — Potentate Versidue-Shaie is murdered. *The Potentate was murdered in his palace, in what is today the Elsweyr kingdom of Senchal, by the Morag Tong. ;2E 358 — Earliest known written record of the Dark Brotherhood *A note was found beneath the floorboards of an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim. Depicting a war between two shadowy organizations, scholars speculate that this is a rare piece of evidence of the war between the Morag Tong and its hated offshoot, the Dark Brotherhood. The Brotherhood was probably in existence before this date, but its secrecy shrouds its true origins, though it was most likely formed by several ex-members of the Morag Tong. ;2E 360 — Earliest known date of a person enlisting the services of the Dark Brotherhood *This reference was found in the journals of Queen Arlimahera of Hegathe. Fifth Century ;2E 412 — Earliest mention of the name of the Dark Brotherhood *This reference was found in the journals of the Blood Queen Arlimahera of Hegathe. "...with the help of the Night Mother and her Dark Brotherhood, the secret arsenal my family has employed since my grandfather's time." It can be surmised that the Dark Brotherhood was already well organized in 2E 360 if her grandfather truly used them. ;2E 431 — Potentate Savirien-Chorak dies. *Savirien-Chorak and all of his heirs were murdered by the Dark Brotherhood, ending the years of the Akaviri Potentate and the Second Empire of Cyrodiil. Some historians date this event in 2E 430. ;2E 432 — Orsinium loses its territory status. *One year after the death of Emperor Potentate Savirien-Chorak, Orsinium loses the status of an Imperial territory. Sixth Century ;2E 560 — The Knahaten Flu *A strain of the Knahaten Flu hits the southern provinces of Tamriel causing many deaths. The Argonians were strangely immune to the flu which has led some to believe they were responsible for it in some way. The flu continued until around 2E 603. ;2E 563 — Voyage of the Crimson Ship. *A vessel filled with Kothringi tribesmen fleeing from the Knahaten Flu leaves Black Marsh on 9 First Seed. After spending over a year being turned away from port after port, it sets sail to the west and is never seen again. ;2E 572 — The Akaviri invaders of Morrowind were defeated. *The Akaviri invaders were killed when the land mysteriously became flooded. Despite the extensive flooding, almost no Dunmer people were injured or killed. Legend has it that the god Vivec taught the Dunmeri to breathe water and flooded the island. Seventh Century ;2E 603 — Last documented case of the Knahaten Flu. *Even after the plague passed, non-Argonians tended to avoid the province out of fear. 2E 631 — Morrowind invades Akaviri Eighth Century 2E 700 — Morrowind surrenders to Akaviri after Emperor Ja-Ma De'Nova passes away in his sleep. Ninth Century ;2E 828 — Probable birth of Tiber Septim.http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Second_Era#cite_note-11 ;2E 830 — The Aldmeri Dominion is formed. *The dominion was formed by the realms of Summerset Isles and Valenwood when the heirs of the Camoran Dynasty began to fight over the Valenwood throne. ;2E 839 — Cyrus is born. *Cyrus, the famous Redguard mercenary, is born.http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Template:Fact ;2E 852 — The Battle of Sancre Tor *The stronghold of Sancre Tor is captured by Nord-Breton invaders. In the dead of winter, General Talos leads a daring assault and retakes the stronghold against overwhelming odds. He recovers the Amulet of Kings from the Tomb of Reman III below Sancre Tor. ;2E 854 — Emperor Cuhlecain is assassinated. *The Emperor was assassinated by a High Rock nightblade who also burned the Imperial Palace to the ground and attempted to kill General Talos (Tiber Septim). ;2E 862 — Thassad II is assassinated. *The High King of Hammerfell, Thassad II, is killed by his court treachery of Forebears, the nobles of Hammerfell Empire. Crown Prince A'tor, son of Thassad II and heir to Hammerfell, led his forces in continual victory over the Forebears. But the Forebears with the help of Tiber Septim's navy led by Lord Admiral Amiel Richton finally destroys Prince A'tor at the harbor of Stros M'Kai. ;2E 864 — The first edition of the Pocket Guide to the Empire is published. *At the request of Tiber Septim, this guide is published under the authority of the Imperial Geographical Society. ;2E 864 — The Redguard Rebellion on Stros M'Kai *The date of the Redguard rebellion on the island of Stros M'kai off the coast of Hammerfell. The rebellion, led by Cyrus and his sister Iszara, destroyed the Imperial fleet in the harbor of Stros M'Kai and defeated the Imperial Legion on the island, killing Lord Admiral Amiel Richton in the process. With the strategic island in rebel hands, Emperor Tiber Septim was forced to peace on terms more favorable to Hammerfell.http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Template:Fact ;2E 864 — Lord Amiel Richton dies. *Lord Amiel Richton, Admiral of Stros M'Kai, dies at the hands of the rebel Redguard Cyrus.http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Template:Fact ;2E 865 — Symmachus is born. *Symmachus, future husband to Barenziah, is born. ;2E 882 '— Dagoth Ur reawakens. *Dagoth Ur and his Ash Vampires awaken underneath the Red Mountain, where they bind themselves to the Heart of Lorkhan. They ambush the Tribunes during their annual ritual bathing in the Heart's power, and drive them off. ;'2E 893 — Barenziah is born. *Barenziah, future Queen of Wayrest and wife of Eadwyre, is born. ;2E 896 — Tiber Septim conquers Tamriel. *Tiber Septim finishes conquering all the lands of Tamriel with the aid of the Dwarven artifact Numidium and the battlemage Zurin Arctus, finally uniting them in peace. The time of Tiber's reign was a just (even from serf to king) and glorious one, among the best of Tamriel's history. ;2E 897 — Beginning of the Third Era *The Third Era is pronounced by Tiber Septim after uniting all provinces in Tamriel.